


just want to stay

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, This One Is Also Multi-universal, soft morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (a soft morning).





	just want to stay

The ringing finally stops when Lance turns off his alarm with a painful grunt and plops down on Keith’s chest like it physically hurts to stay away.

“I don’ want to move,” Lance slurs, his voice deep and husky from sleep and a note of quiet annoyance in his words. Keith has come to an understanding that Lance is not a morning person, in fact, he’s almost entirely sure that there’s nothing Lance loathes more than mornings.

Keith hums, too tired to form actual words. He slowly blinks his eyes open, clearing the blurry vision of their bedroom. It’s spring, a bright morning with sunlight pouring from the windows and birds loudly twittering outside, cool, fresh air blows from the window which one of them had cracked open after the night became too hot to bear. The bed is comfortable, almost eager to swallow Keith into the softness and keep him there forever. What’s even more comfortable is the weight on Keith’s chest.

Lance makes a whining noise, somewhere between a sob and a groan. He shuffles a little on top of Keith, his hair rubbing softly against his collarbone; it would’ve been ticklish if Keith wasn’t so sleepy himself. Lance slowly moves away and Keith thinks he is going to get up—he deliberately ignores the way his heart drops at that thought—but instead Lance hugs him tighter, hides his face in Keith’s neck, wraps his one arm around his waist and slides the other under his head, tangling his fingers with dark strands.

“Lance,” Keith warns, and despite his sternness, he welcomes the heat Lance’s body offers, pulling Lance closer to him with an arm around his middle. Keith slides his free hand up to caress Lance’s cheek in a half-hearted attempt to wake him up.

“Shh, it’s a dream,” Lance says, bending his fingers once to gently scratch the back of Keith’s head; Keith blinks slowly at that, relishing when Lance repeats the movement again.

“You’re going to be late,” he says.

“Time is irrelevant.”

Keith sighs.

He loves this, quiet and peaceful mornings with Lance by his side. His chest is always light and his heart beats steadily with a specific calmness threaded in each beat that only Lance can conjure. But as much as it’s like ripping his skin apart, Keith, a little reluctantly, slides his hand down to settle on Lance’s shoulder and shakes him gently.

_ “Ugh, _ stop,” Lance grumbles, his breath flutters warmly across Keith’s neck and he can’t help but smile at that.

Keith shakes him again and punctuates it with a soft kiss on Lance’s temple. Lance’s hair smells like vanilla from his shower last night and Keith breathes in the scent, burying his face further into the soft locks; he pecks his hair, lingering this time.

“You can’t bribe me with kisses,” Lance says, and Keith kisses him on the head again to prove him wrong.

“Your third alarm already went off,” Keith says in-between kisses, shifting to lie on his side and kiss Lance’s face from a better angle, reaching his cheekbones and the freckles dusted there as aim targets for Keith.

“I don’t care,” Lance says, his eyes still closed as he leans into each brush of Keith’s lips over his skin. Keith smiles at that, at the small, pleased sigh that escapes Lance’s lungs and the slightest quirk of his lips. He secures his arms around Lance’s middle, feeling how warm his skin is and how steadily his chest moves up and down. It’s like safety, lying next to Lance, Keith feels completely unfiltered and illogically—or maybe not so illogically—free. 

“It’s Friday, we can sleep in tomorrow,” Keith says. Lance shakes his head like a stubborn child refusing to go to school, and it’s so unreasonably adorable, so simple, yet able to spill warmth inside Keith’s chest nonetheless. “Lance, I have to get up soon anyway.”

“No, you don’t,” he says, his eyes still glued together. Lance turns his face to the side and exposes his cheek, scooching a little closer to Keith in a silent demand of kisses. Keith obliges without a blink, smirking as his mouth sticks to the smooth skin until it’s squished into Lance’s face. He travels down and down to his jawline and the curve of his neck and stops just above his pulse line—now pumping a little stronger, faster and uneven.

He tightens his hold on Lance, making sure he won’t be able to lean away, and blows a fit of raspberries.

“Stop!” Lance screams, but there’s laughter in his voice and Keith is sure he is fighting back a smile. He tries to push Keith away but Keith stays glued on him. 

“You awake?” Keith asks, lips brushing against the sensitive skin.

“No,” he says. Keith feels Lance’s throat working as he speaks, feels the vibration of his words deep in Lance’s throat and it’s almost enough to distract him and throw him into a drunken state that’s nothing more than an oblivion of tan skin and soft breaths and sweet taste of Lance’s neck. He blinks away the heat crawling up his face and blows at Lance’s neck again.

This time, it takes Lance only a minute to give in.

“Okay—stop, I’m awake!” he says breathlessly, trying to control his breathing. Keith pushes up on his elbows and looks down at him with a smug grin stretched across his face. Lance’s eyes are teary and his eyelashes are wet from it—Keith want to kiss them dry—his cheeks are flushed pink with laugh lines on each side and his chest moves heavily with every breath he takes. “You are evil.”

Keith clicks his tongue dismissively. “I’m helping you to maintain your job,” he says, reaching a hand up to pinch Lance’s cheek annoyingly. Lance squats his hand away and looks at him with what he must think is a glare—it’s not, it’s an adorable little pout and Keith just wants to pinch him again.

Lance sighs, blinking lazily. His hair is all messy and fluffy, his lips and eyes are a little puffy from sleep; it gives him a younger look, makes him seem squishable and soft. Lance reaches a hand to rub his eye and yawns loudly.

“I just wanna stay here with you,” he whines, looking up at Keith again. Keith hums, completely occupied with drowning in the sky blue of Lance’s eyes—they’re not usually this light, but the early sunlight changes the shade into something uniquely beautiful; Keith briefly has an aching need to see each shade Lance’s eyes can color into, to drown in every kind of ocean they can form.

“Me too,” he says, whispering softly as he caresses the curve of Lance’s neck with a gentle hand. “But I also don’t want you to be broke and homeless.”

Lance scoffs, but it’s playful and silly. Then he has the familiar mirthful glint in his eye that screams nothing but trouble. He lifts a hand to play with Keith’s hair and morphs his expression into the most innocent look.

“You know,” he begins, oh so casually. “Getting up would be so much easier if I had the proper motivation.”

“Just ask me to kiss you,” Keith say, rolling his eyes.

Lance just grins up at him, and it’s the cheeky sort of smile, the one that crinkles his eyes and squashes his cheeks so they look soft and adorable. It’s a beam so bright and warm that Keith can feel it in his bones, can sense the radiating warmth settle inside his chest and spread through his veins like tiny sparks of joy.

Keith dips down and closes the distance between them and Lance quickly slides his arms around Keith’s neck, humming happily against his mouth. Keith kisses him gently and slowly, unhurried like they have all the time in the world. He’s lost count of how many times they’ve kissed by now, but each one is just as exhilarating as the first, absolutely capable of shooting tiny pinpricks of flames throughout Keith’s body and lightening stars inside his chest.

Lance’s skin smells of his face mask from last night, a faint scent of orange that Keith is intoxicated by. His lips are soft and moving just the right way, stealing Keith’s breath away with each tender slide of his tongue, and Keith thinks that the utter hatred Lance has for mornings is not so bad if it means they’ll end up like this—this ridiculously close together that’s still not enough and will never be enough.

Keith leans away to catch his breath, peeling his eyes open only to find Lance’s closed, his cheekbones a beautiful shade of scarlet that’s inviting Keith for another kiss. Keith takes it, peppers Lance’s blush with featherlight pecks that make the other boy smile sweetly. Lance giggles when Keith gently bites his nose and it’s such a melodic sound, so genuine and sincere and blissful that Keith’s heart aches with unlimited fondness.

The alarm rings for the fourth time and the spell around them disappears.

“Shit!” Lance shouts, rolling away from Keith hurriedly and almost tripping when his foot slides across the floor.

Keith snorts and watches him get ready, throwing on clothes he had readied the night before with toothbrush still in his mouth. Lance combs his hair to look decent and checking his skin for any pimples—and even like this, prepared so fast and unorganized, Lance is breathtaking and beautiful; Keith hides his dopey, completely  _ in-love _ smile into the pillow before Lance catches a glimpse of it.

“Okay,” he says, adjusting his shirt once more before turning to face Keith. “How do I look?”

“Like Chris Evans’ fine ass, love.”

Lance laughs, shaking his head as he steps closer to the bed. He bends down and kisses Keith’s mouth, chaste but no less sweet. “Bye, babe,” he says, kissing Keith again, this time on the tip of his nose. “Learn some decent compliments before I come back.”

Keith watches him walk out of the room with a significant spark in his chest—warm and sure and unending.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! tell me what you thought about this story :3
> 
> (fun fact: i was gonna let keith say something sweet like ‘you look beautiful’ or ‘like a thousand dying suns’ but then i’m like ‘you know which compliments make me smile and feel actually good about myself?! the silly and weird ones!’ so that’s how we ended up with chris evans, everyone have a good day!)
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://yourfriendlyneighborsam.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/frendlysam) or [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/friendlyneighborsam/) (i post tiny drabbles on ig)


End file.
